The present invention pertains generally to a garment with padding for protecting the lower torso when the wearer is seated.
In riding of bicycles, certain areas of the torso are subjected to severe impact loads. Efforts to cushion the torso include the usual provision of padded bicycle seat structures and resilient seat covers the most common being of sheepskin and fleece. The foregoing solutions are adequate to some extent particularly for those riding for short periods of time over smooth surfaces.
A problem exists in protecting that fleshy portion of the anatomy subjacent the pelvis especially for those engaged in riding over lengthy periods of time such as those cyclists engaging in competition of touring. Without adequate cushioning, bruising of tissue below the ischial tuberosities can occur was well as injury to muscles proximate the ischium and nerves proximate the pubic areas.
Known cushioning efforts do not lend themselves to convenient altering the amount of cushioning provided.